


Praying

by Trelkez



Category: Alias Grace
Genre: Embedded Video, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: And underneath that is another feeling still, a feeling of being torn open. Not like a body of flesh, it is not painful as such, but like a peach ... too ripe, and splitting of its own accord. And inside the peach, there is a stone.





	Praying

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Contains graphic violence, domestic violence, sexual assault of a minor/teenager, violence in an 1800s asylum setting, themes of mental instability, off-screen abortion, and a great deal of threatening/intimidating/unwelcome behavior toward women.
> 
> There is a lot of potentially triggering material in this series and it is entirely possible I haven't accounted for everything in these notes, so please proceed with caution.

password: together

Download (right click/save): [223MB XviD](http://www.trelkez.net/vids/aliasgrace_trelkez_praying.avi)

Music by Kesha. Thanks to renenet for audiencing.


End file.
